Morning After
by Krim - The Tastic One
Summary: The whole of last night was pretty 'queer', Logan. Gay sex and all. [SpiderManWolverine, AUish, Oneshot]


_A/N This was something that was inspired by a friend's artwork. It doesn't really have a set continuity._

Logan was most certainly _not_ a morning person.

Peter, however, was. Logan was surprisingly possessive (in his sleep, anyway), and had managed to clamp an arm around his waist and throw his legs over Peter's, effectively trapping him. Seeing as he needed to go to work, there was only one thing to do.

Spider-Man had to wake up Wolverine. Oh, joy.

Sitting up as much as he could, Peter nudged Logan. "Hey, Logan. Wake up. ...Logan!"

Of course, Logan slept like a log. Wonderful. Perfect. _Spectacular._ Eventually, after attempting to pry the arm off him, Peter resorted to just elbowing him in the chest. At that, Logan grunted. "Whu...? What d'you want?"

"Could you let go of me?"

Another grunt, and Logan rolled over (and off Peter, who felt like he could breathe again). Stretching a bit, Peter stood, kicking some blankets aside before heading for the shower. Despite being half asleep, Logan opened his eyes enough to watch Peter walk away. (And look at his ass, but who was paying attention to _that_, really?)

He was just drifting off again when Peter came back in, still naked save for a pair of underwear. "Walk around in your underoos every mornin', _Spidey_?"

Looking down at Logan, Peter gave him a scrutinous look. "...That's not even funny anymore, _Wolvie_."

Logan snorted, watching Peter survey the living room; it was more or less in a wreck, clothes (and spandex, courtesy of the Spidey Suit) thrown all over, pillows tossed to the side. He snorted again when Peter began collecting his suit again and pulling it on.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. You wear that damn thing _all the time_?"

"No, Logan," Peter replied, tugging on his boots. "I carry it in my pocket most of the time and change in a phone booth."

"Ha ha. What time is it, Spidey?"

He had to look on the floor for it, but eventually, Peter found the clock. "Seven."

"Shit. What did ya get up so early for?"

Pulling on the top half of his suit, Peter pursed his lips. "_Some_ people have jobs. _Some_ people even have more than one job, and _some_ people even do the superhero thing."

"Why'd ya have to get _me_ up, then?" Logan grunted, a bit irritated by now.

"Because you were wrapped around me and you weigh a _ton_," he answered with some humor behind the statement. After picking up his jeans and giving them a scrutinizing look, he decided they were still clean enough to wear and pulled them on.

Logan snorted. "You sound like a fucking queer."

Peter laughed. "The whole of last night was pretty 'queer', Logan. Gay sex and all."

Sitting up, Logan rolled his eyes: it was one thing to actually _have_ gay sex with Peter, and it was another entirely to have it be _called_ that. Peter ignored it, going into his room for a shirt and jacket.

When he walked back out, adjusting his jacket, Logan commented, "You're acting mighty calm about all this."

Peter just smiled in a way that made Wolverine want to smack him. Squinting, he asked, "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"What _was_ it that gave me away?" It greatly amused Peter to be the one holding the reins, the one who _knew_. And it showed.

"Who else, kiddo?"

Grimacing with an obvious disdain for being called 'kiddo', he answered, "None of your business. You won't get syphalis, so don't worry about it."

Logan grunted, rolling back over and determined to go back to sleep. That was inturrupted, apparently, by Peter lightly kicking him in the side.

"_What?_"

"I'm leaving," he informed Logan. "And you won't be here when I get back, so..."

Despite what Logan expected him to do, Peter dropped down, seizing Logan's face between his hands and kissing him. Logan was rarely thrown off-kilter, but that pretty much did it. After a thorough kiss that nearly put Logan in the same place he'd been last night, Peter pulled back, standing to brush some lint off his jeans. Looking a little bit off-kilter himself (and slightly red, if Logan wasn't seeing things), he muttered, "Bye." before walking out.

Watching him go, Logan shook his head, laying back down. "Well, _fuck_."

_A/N: The first person to guess who the "who else" was gets brownie points And maybe another Spidey/Wolverine fic based off an idea of theirs._


End file.
